There Is
by Lexa1711
Summary: She loves Buffy too much to tell her the truth...When she does though...Faith runs. Faith writes Buffy a poem telling her more than she can in words. She thinks Buffy can never feel the asme. She runs. Please read and review...Sad ending!


There is...

A/N warning you that they are sort of out of character. Faith mostly though.

Faith sat looking at the piece of paper in her hands. She sighed deeply not knowing what she should do. It was written for the older slayer but she knew that she would not understand where she was coming from. Buffy had a way to look too deeply into things and she would find something the matter with the poem.

"God B' why do you have to be so damned difficult?"

She asked the empty room, no answer was given only the emptiness of the hotel room sat there with her. In all honesty she hated to be alone. It only made her more closed off from everyone. There was no way in hell that she wanted to close herself off from the blond. Buffy had been the one that had made her see that shutting down and keeping people at arms length was not the right thig to do. If only she could take her own advice.

She looked at the paper one more time befor sighing again and floding it. A knock sounded on her door adn she knew that it was Buffy. The sun had gon'e down half an hour ago which meant that it was slaying time. She loved to go slaying with Buffy it meant that if there was only one vamp she could sit back and watch the older woman in action, and oh what a sight that was.

standing up she went to the door shoving the piece of paper in her pocket so that Buffy did not see it. Being Buffy she would want to know what was on it if she did get a look at it. Opening the door she gave her a smile before moving out of the way so she could come in.

"Hey B'."

"Hi Faith, you ready to dust some vamps...Giles said there were probably going to be a lot tonight considering that the puncture wounds on victims around here have been high lately."

"He thinks that they are all going to crawl outta the ground tonight?"

"Yup...So that means that we have an extra long patrol tonight. Is that okay?"

Faith did not know if spending the extra time around her would be a good thing or a bad thing. She would have to keep her control longer and not push the blond up against a tree and kiss her. On the other hand that meant that she would be able to spend more time with her at all.

"Yeah its cool."

Buffy smiled back at her. She liked it when faith was in a good mood. It meant that she would be joking around for most of the night and not sulking around like she had when she first arrived in Sunny-dale. She was always in a bad mood and she was always snapping at people. Buffy knew now that she was just trying to keep everyone out so that she would not get hurt.

It had taken awhile but she eventually got the younger slayer to let her in. To be more comfortable with people in general.

"Well are you just going to stand there with that goofy look on your face or are you going to come with me."

Faith was standing in the door holding it open for her with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Hey I do not have a goofy look. You're goofy."

"whatever you say Blondie."

with that said the two slayers set off for the nearest graveyard to find the first Vampires of the evening.

A few hours later and things were finally dying down. The vamps had decided that they would stay away from the slayers for one night. The two were just leaving the last graveyard when spike popped out of no where.

"God Spike do you have to do that all the time. stop sneaking up on people."

Spike just stared at the blond slayer for a few long seconds like she was crazy.

"Hello...Vampire! sneaking is what I do best. Well that and biting but you would know all about that wouldn't you Buff'."

Faith tried her best to keep her anger and jealousy at his comment off of her faca. She hated more than anything that the vampire actually got a chance with Buffy. Sure angel did but there was something different about him and it was not just the having of a sould. He was actually a nice person. Spike on the other hand was mothing more than an ignorant asshole. But that was in her opinion and anyone other than Angel that got a chance with Buffy was an asshole.

"Spike what do you want?"

"Just to tell you that I ran into little red at the broze her and the boy are there. She wanted me to tell you to go over with her."

"Why would she tell you to come and get me."

"She must'a thought that he would be stalkin' ya and he could tell you then."

Buffy and Spike both turned to look at her. Where had that come from. Buffy knew that Faith did not like spike but she was sounding kind of like Xander.

"Sorry slipped out."

She crossed her arms and gave Spike a look that he would understand, one with bure dislike and...jelousy.

"Well now that you know Will' is looking for you I will be on my way."

Spike pushed past them trying to put as much distance that he could between him and the brunette. He knew that Buffy would never stake him but her on the other hand she might just do it.

"what the hell was that Faith."

"What? Are ya talkin about what I said to bleach boy? it was nothin' I just don't like him is all."

"I know that he is an ass Faith but you have to watch what you say. He is a big help to us."

That is when faith saw it in Buffy's eyes. She still had feelings for him. This was too much for Faith to take.

"Scared I might hurt his feelin's B'? Know what you hang with the vampire. I am outta here."

Faith was gone before Buffy could stop her. She hated that faith overreacted to some things. she guessed that that was something that was never going to change about the younger woman. Buffy knew that she should tell Faith the truth about what she felt. It was not that she was in love with Spike...She was in love with Faith.

Deciding that she should just leave her alone for the night she headed for one more cemetary before she headed home. There was always vamps in that one. She needed to kill something.

On the walk home it was all that she could do to Keep Faith out of her head. Why had she said that to spike.

"She really did sound like Xander....Oh my god she sounded like xander."

It hit her then that Faith may have feelings for her too. Xander was in love with her when he acted all nasty towards angel for no good reason adn Faith was acting like he was then.

With a new happiness in her she walked home with a smile on her face. Faith liked her too!!!!

when she got home her mom was already asleep which was nothing out of the ordinary. She walked up to her room and trew her oat on the floor. All she wanted to do was take a shower and get some sleep. Then in the moring she would go see Faith and tell her exactly how she felt.

The shower only took twenty minutes seeing as how she wanted to get as much sleep as she could in before she was woken up by the sun. She walked over to her bed and noticed a piece of paper laying on her pillow. what could that be. Maybe Her mom left her a note?

Picking the paper up she noted right away that it was not her mother's writing. It looked like Faith's. She read the words out loud adn realization washed over her yet again.

"There is...

There is me

alone and free, trapped

there is nothing to look to

nothing that I want to reach for

there was nothing that could..

make me happy, set me free

I was a water drop lost in a sea

there was nothin'..no one

I was lost...now am found

I was hiding, behind walls so thick

no one seemed to break them

no one wanted to

And then

there is you, and the undeniable

love was there form the first night

I was scared, you broke through so easily

I was scared to tell you

and then there is you

My savior...come to save me

find me in the sea...I was lost

you found me

I am no longer afraid to tell you

show you..me and all I am

and then there is...fact that I..."

She smiled at the words on the paper. She really did feel the same way. She could tell that the last part that she had not read yet was written recently. because the wrinkels paper had black pen for the poem and the last part was written in blue and looked fairly fresh.

"Buffy,

I am leaving town I just wanted you to know that you have been the only one that I have truly loved and that will never change. I am sorry for dropping this on you and then just leaving town but I cannot face you. I love you too much to see the rejection in your eyes.

I love you B' always and forever

my angel."

Buffy's mouth fell open at the last words written there. The paper floated slowly to the floor as she let it slip from her finger tips. A single tear made it's way down the same path and slashed against the paper.

falling on the bed she let the tears flow freely.

The End

A/N: just tell me if you want a sequel.


End file.
